1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hindered settling system and more particularly pertains to separating a primary flow of slurry into a secondary flow of water with heavy particulate matter and a tertiary flow of water with light particulate matter, the separating being done in a safe, ecological, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of settling systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, settling systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of separating water and particulate matter through known designs and configuration are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,454 issued Sep. 20, 1983 to Hultsch relates to a Process and Apparatus for the Dewatering of Solids in Suspension. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,111 issued Dec. 12, 2006 to Fendley relates to a Hindered-Settling Fluid Classifier.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hindered settling system that allows for separating a primary flow of slurry into a secondary flow of water with heavy particulate matter and a tertiary flow of water with light particulate matter, the separating according to the present invention being done in a safe, ecological, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the hindered settling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of separating a primary flow of slurry into a secondary flow of water with heavy particulate matter and a tertiary flow of water with light particulate matter, the separating being done in a safe, ecological, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hindered settling system which can be used for separating a primary flow of slurry into a secondary flow of water with heavy particulate matter and a tertiary flow of water with light particulate matter, the separating being done in a safe, ecological, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.